The Earth Land Campaign
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of a Natsu Dragion with the Dorma Anim. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to a lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart as well as read and review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **[TELC]**

 **The Earth Land Campaign**

 **[TELC]**

 **The Anima Chamber of the Edolas Royal Palace**

All of the Royal Army's Five Magic War Divisions had gathered in the Anima Chamber and waited for the arrival of their King to begin the greatest military effort in Edolas' history: the conquest of another world. It was an admittedly bold move on the Kingdom's part, but Edolas' magical reserves were limited compared to those belonging to the dimension of Earth Land, even with the Anima in use, and considering that the Army's most powerful, yet forbidden to be used, weapon could only thrive by draining an entire world's Magical Power, it fell upon one of the Army's most capable, if personally unusual, Captains to propose the invasion with the Dorma Anim spearheading the battle. The fact that Captain Natsu Dragion's performance in the oncoming campaign would validate his and his former guild's loyalty to King Faust aroused some questions from his fellow Captains about his seemingly opportunistic mindset. Natsu's own friends from his Fairy Tail days weren't without their own concerns as well.

"Are you sure about this, Natsu?" Cana asked Natsu in worry in a separate area from the other Captains. "If you go through with this, many lives will be lost. And there's no telling if Faust will keep us alive when your services might not be required anymore."

Natsu avoided eye contact for a moment. Internally, he shared her concerns, but he had to do something to show Faust that the former Fairy Tail mages meant no harm to his rule to keep themselves alive. And, despite Faust's obvious power hunger, he wasn't wrong about the lack of Magical Power that was needed to keep Edolas' civilization going. Turning to Cana, he tried to sure a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Miss Cana. I don't intend to do anything too troublesome when I'm at Earth Land. Who knows? Maybe when we have enough magic to go around, the King can let us make a new Fairy Tail for us go to."

Cana didn't appear convinced, but it didn't stop her from spreading her arms to hug Natsu warmly. "Just be careful, okay? You've been a good friend to all of us, even when some of us haven't been good friends back."

Natsu returned the hug and replied. "I will be all right. When this is over, maybe we can have some tea together."

Cana smiled appreciatively and turned her head back to kiss Natsu on the lips which he responded in kind.

Once the kiss ended, Natsu's previously shy look was replaced with a cockier expression which brought a shiver up Cana's spine. "I'll see you, hot stuff." He said before parting with Cana to join his military peers with a slap to Cana's rear end.

Her butt sore, Cana turned away from the crowd of soldiers to tend to her embarrassed state. 'Why is the boy I love such a pervert whenever he's excited?' She thought to herself with a blush.

 **[TELC]**

 **Took care of this without a hitch I suppose. Hope you all will enjoy it. I actually think Edolas' Fairy Tail probably would've disbanded in favor of Faust's forces if someone made a big deal about the energy crisis and the risks that comes with being opposed to them. I actually have some thoughts centered on the Exceeds and Mystogan as well as putting into action a series of origin one-shots for the Edolas counterparts that we've seen and speculated about, but I'll work on them later.**

 **Speaking of Mystogan, I know I'm going to regret discussing this topic, but seriously, what's with all the hate on Jellal Fernandes? I know he killed Simon and harmed Erza's emotional state as a child, but last I checked, he was brainwashed by Ultear back when she believed in Grimoire Heart's cause, and by the time they both woke up, they had done everything in their power to genuinely make up for it. Sure, I guess Jellal probably should've died at the Tower of Heaven in a Darth Vader sort of way, but character building is a delicate process. In the end, the only thing about Jellal I don't like is the way that Mashima set up a pairing scenario between him and Erza which many fans have taken to heart, and that's just because Jellal more than likely grew seven years older while Erza was Fairy Sphered in addition to the whole complex situation Jellal had been in his whole life from his enslavement to the time he was possessed to his amnesia to his guilt tripping until Hisui finally pardoned him and his guild.**

 **I actually have some quotes on my FFN page that you might want to look at some point.**


End file.
